


［卓鹤］异地恋情侣见面当然是…

by 791ruby



Category: srrx卓鹤
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 07:16:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17617922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/791ruby/pseuds/791ruby





	［卓鹤］异地恋情侣见面当然是…

高天鹤前一晚被某人远程折腾的浑身酸软，连睡梦里都不得安生，裸聊虽然刺激但到底不是真枪实弹，一整晚都在床上半睡半醒被那种无法餍足的感觉折磨着，下意识觉得自己是不是太淫荡了，却又不能控制的在脑子里播放昨晚屏幕那边男子精壮的身材、滚动的喉结、上下窜动的手和白浊的液体。  
真是要被这个混蛋折磨疯了，一直到天光大亮高天鹤还睡的晕晕乎乎的，自己房间的门却被陡然敲响，他本来就有气，敲门声还跟不要钱似的一直不停，实在烦不胜烦一把掀开被子骂骂咧咧的过去开门，门把手轻巧的转了小半圈，门缝透过来外面稀疏的亮光，还没等他看清，一个白影就闪了进来，一手抓着他的肩膀把他抵在了门的背后，另一只手一路向下揽住了他的腰。“太近了”高天鹤被那人搂着，垂着头抵着那人的颈窝，心里再次拉响警报，他知道他今天会来但是没想到他来的这么急，这么早，这得是连夜做飞机了了吧！？高天鹤觉得有点不太真实，那人身上熟悉的味道一股脑的钻进他的鼻腔，他又开始腿脚发软了。  
仝卓看他刚刚还像个炸毛的狮子一样，这会儿又变成踩在沙子上的美人鱼了，可能下一秒就会软的化为一滩水儿，仝卓怕他真的摔到也没法专心揩油了，两只手扶着他的腰，谁知道那厮净不知死活的攀上了他的脖子，这要是还能忍的住那真是没法儿做人了，这么想着仝卓的手就从那人的衣摆下面溜了进去大肆的触碰他柔软的腰肢，他的手有点凉，高天鹤像撒娇似的挣扎了两下，又热气腾腾的主动贴上了他，高天鹤脸上的小胡须蹭的他脸痒痒的，还突然吐出舌头舔了他下巴一下，一时间全身的血液都轰的一声涌向某个地方，再也没有思考的余地了。  
仝卓堵上那人的嘴，舔舐过他每一颗伶牙俐齿，用力吮吸他艳红色的舌头，这么一个宝贝似的人，嘴里说出过多少一套一套的好话，此刻跟他唇齿交缠，那些好话全就着嘴里的草药香味儿被他一并吞了下去，烫的五脏六腑都要跟着燃烧起来。  
高天鹤的腰软软的，牙齿却坚硬，在他的嘴里横冲直撞，仝卓心知这鹤儿的好胜心又冒头了，手上更肆无忌惮了起来，在那鹤的皮肤上揉着摸着还掐了两下他的乳尖，高天鹤哪里堪他这样坏心磋磨，再多的好胜心也只得放下，伏在仝卓颈窝大口喘着气偶尔还溜出低低的呻吟，仝卓听在耳朵里，身上的火烧的愈发旺了，勾着高天鹤的内裤边往下拉，单把指尖摸上那人发烫的臀尖儿就感觉怀里那具匀称的身体轻轻的颤抖，这会儿不接吻，仝卓又省出一张嘴调戏他的鹤儿“我还没怎么呢，鹤儿就这么激动了？”高天鹤羞臊的想推他，却又跟被粘住了一样，在仝卓怀里动弹不得，想说句骂他的话，张开嘴“嗯……”呻吟声先落了地。场面有点尴尬，仝卓和眼睛红红的高天鹤对视了几秒，福至心灵的伸出手指，高天鹤无意识的含进嘴里，“来帮我好好舔湿它”  
高天鹤闭起眼睛，脑子里浮现的确是仝卓在后台弹钢琴的样子，在键盘上上下翻飞的手指，此刻找到了他隐秘的幽穴，继而探了进来“卓儿……嗯哼……"高天鹤弓着腰发出难耐的鼻音，那弹琴的灵巧手指在他的小穴里进进出出，追逐着他敏感的小点，有节奏的弹奏着他的身体。不知道什么时候，已经被那人带到了床上，或许是昨天晚上没睡好的缘故，高天鹤迷迷糊糊的一切动作只能发自本能，伸手胡乱去扯仝卓的衣服，嘴里全是被嚼碎的呻吟声，整个人黏黏糊糊的，仝卓手上动作不停，不时的用手指搔刮研磨高天鹤的敏感点，故意让他叫出声，享受骄傲的仙鹤对自己的沉沦。  
“卓儿……嗯……求你”高天鹤被他折磨的口不择言“帮帮我……”梅溪湖酒店的供暖太好，他每说一句出来都感觉带了薄薄的雾气，仝卓偏偏不让他如愿贴着他耳朵低声说“你想我怎么帮你，你得说出来我才能知道啊”高天鹤心里暗骂那人“明明自己也忍得很辛苦了，偏偏就是要逗弄他”嘴上只能撒娇服软，说不出旁的“嗯……求你进来……进到我里面……帮帮我……”仝卓确实也忍得辛苦，胯下那物事早已经肿胀的快要爆炸了，他扩张的很小心，高天鹤的小穴就跟他这个人一样柔软妥帖，充满了柔情蜜意，一撒起娇来跟着一收一缩，把他的魂都勾走了。  
仝卓半褪下内裤，露出了鼓胀的欲望，磨着高天鹤的腿根儿，缓缓的没入了他，顶到底的时候，高天鹤发出了一声长长的呻吟，温柔而湿润的吞没了他，高天鹤里面太紧太热了，一开始他只得慢慢探索以免伤着他，扳着他的腰听着他湿热的呼吸，如同吃了最强力的催情药物，渐渐地不再满足规矩的律动，抽出自己的阴茎再整根没入，这样来了几次，高天鹤被他弄的像只熟的滴水的水果，满心满眼的情欲，小穴意犹未尽的咬着那人粗大充血的阴茎。“嗯……好深……啊……”，仝卓更加努力的撞着，这时候健身的好处就体现出来了，平时发现不了他腰力惊人，这回高天鹤可算是好好见识了一把，仝卓扣着他的腰，使劲儿往里顶弄着，他的那根东西仿佛过了电似的，电的他的五脏六腑都在颤抖，一直连到大脑。“我不行了……卓儿……太深了……我要坏掉了……”仝卓哪里肯轻易放过他，一手扶上他的小鹤儿“刚刚还求我进来，现在又说不要。鹤儿怎么这么反复无常，这可不行，咱们搞艺术的最重要的是坚持对吗？”说着又俯身含住高天鹤的乳头，细细的舔弄啃咬，高天鹤被刺激的腿都蜷了起来，虽然爽的无以复加，可是自己的命脉还捏在那个人的手里，威胁自己和他一起射，他一边爽一边难耐，大口大口喘着粗气，迎合着那人的挺动，又过了一会，他感觉到后穴里跳动了几下，自己也终于在痛苦和舒爽的边界里达到了性爱的最巅峰。  
一场酣畅的性事之后，两个人反而松乏了很多，高天鹤躺在床上又开始胡思乱想了起来，他是个藏不住事的，撒着娇哄仝卓讲剧组的事，明里暗里试探这个大猪蹄子有没有在外头拈花惹草，仝卓温柔的一句一句回应他，反而让他自觉没出息，这个时候偏说些扫兴的话，暗自心虚道“你知道的，除了音乐，别的方面我是不怎么擅长的，也不大懂人情世故，不会好好说人话，又爱争强好胜，咱们这样算是在一起了，咱俩又都忙，偶尔闲下来尤其是这次回梅溪湖，心里总空落落的。我们都是男人，我自然不会逼着你承诺什么，你偶尔骗骗我我也不会计较”他把头贴在仝卓肩膀上“即使从始至终都是骗我，咱们这么好过一回，也是我从前从没敢想过的事了。”仝卓侧身搂住了他，他骄傲的小鹤儿又在他身边露出敏感脆弱的模样，心疼得紧，难得正经的说道“我的鹤儿，你没安全感说到底是我的错处，以前我或许骗过你，以后再不会骗你，我可能比你更多见识了一些社会上复杂的事，也因此才更觉得你的纯粹无比珍贵”，“而且虽然我看着不正经，没遇到你时候我可真的是个雏儿，心如止水的雏儿，可巧遇到你，想不动凡心也不行，这会儿我人也是你的了，赖也赖不了了。况且我也不算骗你，我好不好用，你也亲自测试过了。”高天鹤被他之前那番话，感动的心里酸酸麻麻的，好像那人突然抓着他的手，塞给他了一颗滚烫的真心，给他再也不用患得患失的勇气。他心里舒坦了，口齿也恢复伶俐了，便说“好不好用这种事不是一次两次能看出来的，能不能一直好用还有待观察。”仝卓厮磨着他的鬓角，挤眉弄眼的说“你要唠这个，我可不困了啊！”两个人又闹了一会，高天鹤昨晚没睡好，这会儿又乏了便推着那人说“别在招我了，让我睡会儿。”仝卓见他真的累了，自己连夜做飞机到地方又闹到现在，困意也有点上来了，揽着高天鹤，唱歌哄他睡觉，唱的是“桃花花你就红来，杏花花你就白，爬山越岭我寻你来，啊个呀呀呆”高天鹤意识漂远的最后一刻，还是成功被这个人成功激怒了“！！！有唱民歌哄人睡觉的吗？？？”


End file.
